Angel Negro
by Shesnar
Summary: En los suburbios de Midgar, uno de los descabellados planes de Krang llevará a que dos mercenarios de diferentes universos comprendan que sus historias son paralelas, y que pueden llegar a compartir mucho más de lo que nunca habrían imaginado...


ÁNGEL NEGRO

Unos pasos amortiguados reverberaron ligeramente en el oscuro callejón, asustando a una extraña criatura mitad gato mitad rata que husmeaba famélica la basura acumulada en un rincón. Los tonos que aquella criatura alcanzaba a ver sólo se podían encontrar en la escala de grises, pero no es que en aquel barrio de gris ceniza y negro tinta hubiera muchos más colores que ver que no fueran las flores que crecían en la iglesia. Una sombra negra se separó de las demás, una sombra alta y delgada, de largo flequillo y mirada pensativa. Era su noche libre, y por algún presentimiento inexplicable el azar había guiado los pasos de aquel joven mercenario al que llamaban Two Guns hasta aquel barrio donde tan bien había aprendido su oficio.

La luz de la luna era dura, seca como la del reflector de una prisión, los olores acres y los sonidos de las míl y una criaturas, humanas o no, que rondaban la noche sonaban cínicas y huecas, como una burla de lo bueno y lo noble que puede albergan un corazón guerrero. Pero hacía tiempo que aquel hombre ya no se planteaba nada de eso; pese a que había cambiado su trabajo al servicio de Don Corneo harto de servir a quien abusaba tan notoriamente de los débiles, se había dado cuenta de que sólo había dejado a un tirano para ponerse al servicio de otro mayor. Por eso prefería no pensar; solo actuar. Eso era en resumen lo que te mantenía vivo.

Unas voces y los inconfundibles sonidos de una pelea llegaron como una bala hasta sus oídos. Dos tiros y un fuerte golpe, y el ruido de algo que parecían cuchillas metálicas. Un quejido de dolor y una risa de hombre, fría y extrañamente metálica.

Two Guns rozó ligeramente con la punta de los dedos la culata de su arma, como para asegurarse de que estaba allí o quizás para saludarla, y avanzó por el callejón en dirección al origen de los sonidos.

Tres de los hombres de Corneo estaban metidos en una refriega contra un extraño guerrero. Los tres mafiosos iban armados, dos con pistola corta y otro con una automática, pero ni entre los tres parecían capaces de abatir a su oponente, que más parecía un tigre que un humano. Saltaba y esquivaba las balas, y aprovechaba para acortar la distancia con alguno de ellos para asestarle un golpe demoledor. Pese a que llevaba varias protecciones en brazos y piernas cubiertas de cuchillas, y dos afilados estiletes en cada mano, ninguno de los matones presentaba ninguna cuchillada, pero si diversas contusiones y más de un moratón. No sin cierta diversión, Two Guns se dio cuenta de que aquel tipo estaba jugando con ellos.

Two Guns reconoció a dos de los sicarios de Corneo. Había trabajado con ellos mientras sirvió al obeso ganster, y sabía que eran rápidos con las armas y luchaban bien cuerpo a cuerpo. Al otro, bastante más joven, no lo conocía personalmente, probablemente sería un nuevo recluta, pero el pistolero sabía que si era un hombre de Corneo, entonces seria bueno, pues aquel despreciable sólo admitía entre sus filas a los guardaespaldas más hábiles y despiadados de todo Midgar. Sin embargo, aquellos tres animales contra aquel rival parecían simples novatos. Y no se trataba solo de que el guerrero enmascarado (pues llevaba una máscara metálica y un casco del mismo material que sólo dejaban ver sus ojos oscuros) fuera más veloz y hábil que sus contrincantes, sino que también aprovechaba el cansancio y la ira de sus oponentes para hacerles errar cada vez más frecuentemente sus ataques. Tras un par más de ataques fallidos y un tremendo derechazo en la mandíbula, el más nuevo optó por abandonar la pelea, pero los otros dos no parecía que fueran a darse por vencidos tan fácilmente. Mientras el joven pistolero de ojos grises observaba, uno de los matones se lanzó a fondo contra el enmascarado, tratando de golpearle en el hígado, pero este se hizo a un lado y el hombre de Corneo tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer. En lugar de golpear la desprotegida nuca del sicario para aturdirle, el enmascarado le propinó una fuerte patada en el trasero y lanzó una carcajada, lo que hizo montar en cólera al matón. Éste se dio la vuelta dando un bramido y cargó como un toro, pues era evidente que se había quedado sin balas y quería terminar la pelea con sus propias manos. Pese a que el enmascarado era grande y fuerte (sobre un metro ochenta y unos 100 kg, calculo rápidamente Two Guns) el sicario de Corneo era mucho mayor, una masa de más de 160 kg, al que el pistolero había visto romper las costillas de un hombre simplemente apretándole con la mano. Era como si el enmascarado estuviera en una vía con el tren viniendo a toda velocidad hacia él.

Sin embargo, este estaba preparado. Esperó en guardia izquierda justo a que el enorme tipo estuviera al alcance de su mano y le agarró por la muñeca y el codo derechos, mientras pivotaba sobre su pie atrasado, todo en el mismo fluido movimiento. Al movimiento del matón añadió su propio impulso, y cuando le soltó continuó girando para golpear con el pie izquierdo la espalda del sicario. Hasta los oídos de Two Guns llegó un seco crujido, y el tipo salió impulsado hasta chocar contra su compañero que se había acercado arma en mano por la espalda del enmascarado para tratar de sorprenderle.

Mientras el pistolero de Shinra observaba aquel combate, acordándose distraídamente de la técnica de su compañero Artes Marciales, captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. El tercer matón, el más joven, que había abandonado la pelea y al que el enmascarado había dejado marchar sin más daños que quizá alguna muela bailando, había dado la vuelta a la manzana silenciosamente y escondido tras la ruinosa chatarra de lo que había sido un coche, apuntaba al guerrero de las cuchillas con la automática. Indignado, Two Guns sacó su propia arma y su certero disparo voló por los aires la ametralladora del otro cuando su índice apenas había rozado el gatillo. Two Guns se maldijo entonces por haberse permitido un instante de distracción. Una sola bala de la ráfaga que el arma estaba preparada para disparar había salido del cañón, pero esta única bala había acertado al guerrero que sólo había logrado esquivarla parcialmente. El pistolero vio como en la espalda del guerrero, que permanecía de pie ante sus rivales caídos, empezaba a formarse rápidamente una mancha de sangre. La capa que el enmascarado llevaba volvió a su lugar tras su rápido movimiento lateral y ocultó su espalda, pero el joven pistolero ya había visto la herida que sangraba profusamente. Two Guns giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver como el cobarde jovenzuelo huía definitivamente, pues ya no sólo se enfrentaba a un rival herido sino al famoso Dios de la Muerte de Midgar.

El ruido de algo pesado al caer atrajo de nuevo su atención hacia la escena que tenía delante. El guerrero enmascarado había caído de rodillas, presa de temblores. Era evidente que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por la rápida hemorragia. Two Guns lamentó que un buen luchador cayera de aquel modo ruin en tan patético lugar, y por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de rematarle, para evitar que los seres que poblaban aquellos suburbios alargaran cruelmente su agonía, pero entonces el guerrero caído se giró hacia él, y sus ojos rasgados y oscuros se encontraron con los grandes ojos grises del pistolero.

Shinigami… shinigami- susurró- Onegai…

Cuando Two Guns se acercó al guerrero con la pistola humeando en la mano, este yacía sin sentido, sobre un charco de sangre negra bajo la luna cínica de Midgar.

Hey, Two Guns! Que tal tu noche libre, tio? Me han dicho que estuviste por el sector 6 recordando viejas glorias. ¿O quizás fuiste allí a saludar a alguna amiga? Jo, tío, ya podías presentarnos a alguna para variar…-

Reno, el Turko pelirrojo, abordó a Two Guns en cuanto le vio entrar en el comedor de guardaespaldas del edificio Shinra. Acompañado por su inseparable y aburrido compañero Rude, aquella curiosa pareja constituía una de las armas más contundentes de los Turkos, pese a que quizá su aspecto (al menos el del delgado y jovial Reno) no era de los más intimidantes de la organización. El que sí que parecía realmente un tipo al que no había que molestar era el enorme Turko que se hacía llamar Artes Marciales, ex policía y experto en este tipo de lucha de procedencia oriental. Estaba en la cola del desayuno, esperando pacientemente que llegara su turno para servirse la primera comida del día. Sin perder de vista a su compañero, Two Guns contestó con un lacónico "bien" mientras removía su café negro.

Bueno tio, supongo que habrá estado bien, pero no sé, cuéntate algo más, donde fuisteís, como se llamaba…

Con su abundante desayuno humeando en la bandeja, Artes Marciales pasó junto a la mesa de Two Guns, que le hizo una seña para que se sentara con él.

…si sabía bailar, o como de corta tenía la falda…-

Reno

¿Qué pasa, Rude?

…

¿…? ¿Y eso que significa, tio?

Ajeno a tan peculiar conversación, Two Guns, se dirigió a su enorme compañero con su estilo directo.

¿Sabes que significa la palabra "shinigami", Artes Marciales?

¿Shinigami? Si, bueno, es una especie de demonio oriental, o quizá una deidad, no me acuerdo muy bien. De cualquier modo, está relacionado con la muerte. ¿Por qué?

Ayer se dirigieron a mí empleando ese término. Ya lo había oído antes, pero creí que tenía que ver con las armas de fuego.

¿Con las armas de fuego?- El fornido Turko se rascó la nuca, pensativo- Bueno, ahora que lo dices, según tengo entendido, esa gente de los ojos rasgados se refieren así a algunos pistoleros especialmente buenos.

Eso tiene más sentido…- murmuró pensativamente Two Guns- ¿Y "onerai", que significa?

"Onegai". Significa por favor. Pero, ¿ahora quieres aprender idiomas, Two Guns?

Espero que no sea necesario- concluyó el joven pistolero levantándose de la mesa al tiempo que cogía uno de los muchos panecillos con mantequilla de la bandeja de Artes Marciales - Nos vemos más tarde.

Muchas plantas más abajo, en un almacén tranquilo cerca de los sótanos, el guerrero de la máscara abrió lentamente los ojos.

Aturdido, los volvió a cerrar. Todo le daba vueltas. Respiró profundamente varias veces y volvió a probar. Estaba en algún lugar oscuro, pero ya no era el callejón. Era un lugar mucho más pequeño, demasiado pequeño a decir verdad. Parecía una caja metálica, demasiado baja para permitirle sentarse, pero lo bastante ancha para poder estar tumbado completamente estirado. Yacía sobre su costado derecho, y tenía el brazo izquierdo extendido y fuera de aquella caja, asomado por una pequeña abertura y fuertemente sujeto a la altura del bíceps.

"Ahora sí que la he liado"- pensó, empezando a ponerse nervioso- "no puedo creer que esos malnacidos hayan logrado capturarme. Eso me pasa por ser tan considerado. O aviso para que vengan a buscarme antes de que empiecen a torturarme o voy listo. Espero que no me hayan quitado el comunicador…"

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, movió el brazo derecho que tenía completamente libre para buscar en su cinturón, con lo cual descubrió que le habían quitado todo lo que llevaba, a excepción de los pantalones, y curiosamente, la máscara y el casco metálicos.

Pero del comunicador y de sus armas, no había ni rastro.

Soltó un gruñido y dio una patada en la sólida pared metálica

"Estupendo, sencillamente estupendo. Si no me matan los gangsters me matará Krang cuando logre encontrarme… si es que me encuentra algún día"

Probó a incorporarse, y de nuevo le pareció estar en una noria. Además, al moverse descubrió que le dolía terriblemente la espalda por el lado izquierdo, especialmente a la altura del omóplato. Cuando su mano fue hasta allí, descubrió un vendaje reciente y apretado. Entonces recordó el disparo.

Y recordó al pistolero.

Pese al mareo y el aturdimiento, capto como alguien abría suavemente una puerta cerca de allí. Sus ojos encontraron una rejilla muy cerca del suelo en la pared frontal, y por ella alcanzó a ver unos zapatos negros bajo un pantalón con raya que se aproximaban a la caja donde se encontraba encerrado. También vio su brazo sujeto y con gomas que llegaban hasta una botella transparente que colgaba fuera de su alcance.

Esperó a que estuviera más cerca y entonces pateó la pared con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir.

Su captor se quedó quieto y pareció dudar un momento. Después se agachó lentamente hasta que su rostro entró en el reducido campo visual que le permitía la rejilla. Era el joven pistolero.

Shhh, tranquilo- susurró Two Guns, viendo aquellos ojos oscuros brillar en la oscuridad como los de una fiera encerrada- No pasa nada. No miedo… eh, yo ayudarte…

Despacio, se volvió para coger algo que había dejado tras él. En sus manos vio un vaso de plástico con algún líquido humeante y un plato en el que había pan y algo de fruta.

Comida. Tú tranquilo y yo dar comida después. ¿De acuerdo?

Puso esas cosas a un lado y abrió una caja de material plástico que también había traído. Dentro había un frasco de suero, vendajes y algunas jeringas. Con una nueva patada, el enmascarado advirtió al pistolero que no pensaba dejarse drogar para ser interrogado.

Quieto, quieto…no hagas eso- dijo el joven pistolero al ver que el guerrero tiraba del brazo que tenía fuera, sujeto a una base metálica, y con un par de vías en la mano- Vas a hacerte daño- le agarró la mano al ver que este la retorcía para quitarse las gomas, y sus dedos hicieron una presa de acero sobre el pulgar de Two Guns. Si apretaban más se lo romperían, dejándole inutilizado para poder defenderse mediante sus armas.

Sin embargo, el pistolero de Shinra no perdió los nervios.

¿Vas a atacar al que te ha salvado la vida, y que sólo intenta ayudarte?- preguntó friamente

La presión sobre su dedo desapareció, pero el enmascarado no soltó su presa.

Ahora soltar, y entonces yo curarte, ¿entiendes?

Te entiendo mejor si no me hablas en indio, chaval

Two Guns soltó un resoplido de sorpresa. El enmascarado abrió los dedos, y el pistolero pudo retirar la mano.

¿Porqué no me has dicho que hablabas mi idioma?- preguntó indignado

No me lo has preguntado.

Pues si me entiendes, ¿a que ha venido eso?- Two Guns se había puesto manos a la obra, cambiando la botella de suero vacía por la nueva (no sin añadir antes una generosa dosis de sedante) y preparando los vendajes.

Disculpa, pero en mi país no se estila eso de asistir a alguien herido encerrandole en una jaula para fieras y atándole para que no pueda ni siquiera sentarse.

Es que no debes ni siquiera sentarte. Estas muy débil, creí que no pasabas de esta noche. Debes permanecer tumbado; además te he visto luchar, y no puedo permitir que campes a tus anchas por este lugar.

Este sitio… ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

Two Guns dejó un momento lo que estaba haciendo para buscar la llave de la caja de contención que había sacado del almacén del laboratorio de Hojo, así como una pequeña linterna de bolsillo. Echó un rápido vistazo a las pupilas del guerrero con ella, y vio que seguían respondiendo a la luz, pero lentamente. Aún tendría que esperar un poco más.

¿Cómo has llegado? Te traje yo, aunque no con poco trabajo. Pesas mucho.

Estate quieto con la linterna, ¿quieres?- el enmascarado se movió para tratar de cambiar de postura. Two Guns observó como abría y cerraba el puño de la mano izquierda; se había dado cuenta de que se le estaba empezando a adormecer- Oye chico…tú… eh, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, se me está durmiendo el brazo…

Puedes llamarme Two Guns.

Que nombre tan extraño eligieron tus padres- aunque el tono era irónico, la cadencia de la voz del guerrero era cada vez más lenta- Se ve que tenían tanto…. Tanto sentido del humor como los míos… a mi puedes… puedes llamarme…

¿Si?- el joven pistolero tomó el pulso de su improvisado paciente, y comprobó que era lento y firme. Sus pupilas ya no reaccionaban a la luz- ¿Cómo puedo llamarte?

Shredder- susurró el guerrero

El pistolero de Shinra se puso en pie y abrió el candado que sujetaba el sólido pasador de acero de la caja. Como tenía que cambiarle los vendajes, no tenía más remedio que dejarle casi libre, pero Two Guns era muy cauto. No sabía nada de las intenciones de aquel tipo, porque estaba allí ni tampoco quien era. Solo sabía que era un excelente luchador, y también había comprobado su habilidad y la fuerza que tenía. Pero por alguna razón, cuando le vio allí tumbado, indefenso, con el cuerpo laxo por efecto del tranquilizante, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Para cuando Shredder pudo volver a moverse, Two Guns había terminado hacía rato. Había dejado la comida junto a él, y por la rejilla vio como el pistolero estaba sentado en las sombras, con la espalda apoyada en una gran caja de madera y con un portátil apoyado en las piernas. Durante el tiempo que había empleado en curarle, el guerrero no había estado dormido, pero sí paralizado. Le había inyectado algo en el hombro y ahora no sentía dolor, solo calor y una cierta presión. Pese al aturdimiento que le había producido la droga, se había dado cuenta de lo cuidadoso que había sido el pistolero en la cura, y se preguntó si ya le habría extraído la bala o si todavía permanecería allí, aunque no le pareció probable. No obstante, tenía pocas formas de comprobarlo.

Two Guns, por su parte, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que Shredder volvía a estar alerta, enfrascado como estaba en el ordenador.

No era necesario que hicieras eso- le gruño- Si querías curarme, sólo tenías que habérmelo dicho. A fin de cuentas, yo soy el principal interesado.

Así que eres un ninja, ¿me equivoco?- fue la contestación del pistolero, que había empleado el tiempo en cotejar los movimientos que le había visto hacer y su apariencia con los archivos de los distintos tipos de lucha a los que podía acceder cualquier Turko.

Hum… tal vez si… y tal vez no. Sí se artes marciales, eso no puedo negarlo, pero no tengo por que ser necesariamente un ninja. Podría ser tan sólo un cinturón negro de kárate…

Podría ser… - comentó el pistolero sin convencimiento, mientras cerraba el portátil y se ponía de pie- Ahora tengo que marcharme, tú descansa y no hagas ruido. Creo que harías bien en dormir; no es necesario que te mantengas en guardia, este sótano es seguro y además de la cerradura con llave tiene un panel con contraseña que ya me he ocupado de cambiar. Nadie más entrará aquí.

No se si eso es una buena noticia- murmuró por lo bajo el guerrero.

Volveré en cuanto pueda.

Cuando Two Guns volvió aquella noche, encontró peor a Shredder. Al parecer había dejado en la herida algún resto de metal o pólvora, porque se había infectado, y el ninja ( el pistolero estaba convencido de que lo era) temblaba de fiebre, y deliraba en japonés. Preocupado, el pistolero volvió a abrir la herida y a limpiarla, y se preguntó si finalmente no tendría que pedir ayuda a algún médico de la organización.

\- "No"-pensó- "Pasaría a ser automáticamente un prisionero de Shinra"

\- … Gomen,…gomen nasai…

\- Shh… tranquilo- dijo el pistolero mientras le tomaba el pulso, que era rápido e irregular. Su mano estaba empapada en sudor- Estoy aquí.

No podía dejarle solo aquella noche. No en aquel estado, de modo que le dijo:

Vuelvo enseguida- dijo mientras cerraba la caja de contención. aunque no creía que le hubiera escuchado.

Al poco regresó con varias mantas y comida, asi como con un cubo de agua en el que flotaban grandes pedazos de hielo. Lo dejó todo en el suelo y volvió a abrir la tapa de la caja. Tras tomarle la temperatura y ponerle un fuerte antitérmico, le dijo.

Siento tener que hacer esto, pero si no te bajo la fiebre te puede dar un infarto.

Metió la mano en el cubo de agua para sacar el paño que flotaba en él y sintió en la mano el mordisco del agua helada. Cuando la empapada tela tocó la piel de Shredder, este dio un alarido.

Shh… no hagas ruido- susurró con un nudo en la garganta, tratando de calmarle- es por tu bien…

Con pesar, extendió la mano y buscó bajo la mandíbula del guerrero el borde de la máscara metálica. No pudo dejar de sorprenderse por la suavidad de la piel que tocaba, en una zona que normalmente el vello facial hace rasposa. Encontró la forma de quitarla y la dejó a un lado. Two Guns esperaba unas facciones mucho más duras y desde luego más viejas, pero aquel guerrero no le sacaría más d años.

El pistolero suspiró y le colocó la mano sobre la boca. No podía permitir que volviera a gritar, y tampoco le podía volver a drogar, pues estaba demasiado débil. Con la otra mano, le puso el paño helado en la nuca.

Notó como se estremecía bajo sus manos y como luchaba débilmente mientras él le pasaba la tela por los fuertes hombros y por el pecho.

Estate quieto, tienes que ahorrar fuerzas.

Poco a poco fue mojando su torso, su espalda; cuando llegó al vientre, le oyó gemir entre sus dedos apretados.

Aguanta solo un poco más; el antitérmico debería empezar a hacerte efecto ya.

Le puso la mano en la frente y entonces el ninja abrió los ojos

Pistolero… Two Guns quiero decir… tu..

Tranquilo, tranquilo… sé que está frio, pero…

Estoy,… estoy tranquilo… porque sé que hay un ángel de la muerte cuidando de mí.

Varias horas después, Two Guns estaba recostado sobre las mantas que había traído, en el suelo, cerca de la caja donde se encontraba Shredder. Le había soltado el brazo para que estuviera más cómodo y, pasado lo peor, escuchaba su respiración lenta y regular, pues estaba profundamente dormido.

El pistolero, sin embargo, no dormía. No podía hacerlo, pues sus pensamientos no se lo permitían. Se sentía realmente extraño. No era la primera vez que había tenido que ayudar a un compañero Turko herido, ni era tampoco la primera vez que le aplicaba los primeros auxilios a alguien, pero siempre había sido en medio de una batalla y durante los pocos instantes cruciales necesarios para salvar la vida de alguien. Y siempre lo había hecho por razones de trabajo, de la forma fría y eficiente en que lo hacía todo; 0% de implicación, 100% de efectividad. Sin embargo, nunca antes había tenido a su cuidado a otra persona, a otro guerrero, a alguien que si él no estaba allí, moriría sin remedio.

Y además, aquel tipo… su forma de pedirle ayuda sin que pareciera que lo estaba haciendo; su misterioso rostro, su extraño sentido del humor… Two Guns sacudió la cabeza disgustado. Aquello estaba mal, no podía permitirse implicarse de aquella manera, y menos con un desconocido que sin duda podría representar un grave peligro para la organización si escapase por casualidad de aquel sótano.

El plan inicial de Two Guns consistía en dejarle sedado en la zona donde lo había encontrado, una vez estuviese lo bastante recuperado como para poder defenderse por sí mismo, y vigilar desde algún lugar escondido como se despabilaba y se marchaba de Midgar para no volver. Pero antes de eso, debía interrogarlo para asegurarse de que no había venido para unirse a las filas de Avalancha pues si era así, no le quedaría mas remedio que matarle.

Two Guns se descubrió pidiendo por favor que no fuera esa la razón por la que estaba allí, y se enfadó consigo mismo más de lo que ya estaba. Se levantó furioso y se acercó a la caja. Ya era hora de dejarse de tonterías.

Despierta- dijo, golpeando el lateral con el pie- Despierta de una vez, tienes que comer.

Shredder se despertó sobresaltado, pero disimulo rápido su sorpresa y le miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, molesto por que le hubieran despertado. Hizo ademán de levantarse, y se encontró con el cañon de una Mágnum apuntando a su cabeza.

Ni se te ocurra hacer nada raro. No estás atado, así que muevete despacio, permanece tumbado y con las manos siempre donde yo no las pierda de vista.

Bueno, si parece que el cachorro tiene dientes…

No se a quien llamas cachorro… toma, come deprisa que me tengo que marchar.

Además de comer…- respondió perezosamente el ninja. El no tenía ninguna prisa- creo que voy a necesitar algo más… como un lavabo, por ejemplo.

Ahora te alcanzo el cubo- el pistolero amartilló el arma cuando el guerrero hizo un veloz movimiento para cambiar de posición, lo cual provocó que Shredder se quedara inmóvil mirandole de nuevo fijamente- te he dicho que te muevas despacio…

No me apuntes con esa cosa- gruñó el ninja- creí que querias ayudarme; haceis unas cosas muy raras aquí, donde quiera que estemos…

No te pases de listo- respondió Two Guns- no necesitas saber nada más que lo que te he dicho hasta ahora.

¿Nada más? Si, claro que si, necesito saber que es lo que soy exactamente; ¿un prisionero o un refugiado? Las cosas son muy distintas según se trate de lo uno o de lo otro.

Two Guns estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Había pasado toda la noche sin dormir y si seguía así, llegaría tarde a la oficina del jefe.

Te quedan dos minutos para comer antes de que vuelva a dejarte como estabas antes.

¿No te basta con tenerme encerrado en este sótano? Soy un humano, no un velocirraptor.

Según tú. Extiende el brazo y vuelve a pasarlo por ese agujero de ahí.

Viendo que no iba a seguirle el juego, Shredder se puso a comer rápidamente. Aunque no recordaba bien los detalles, sabía que el pistolero había estado con él varias horas, y sabía que si ahora se encontraba mejor era gracias a su ayuda, pero también se estaba dando cuenta de lo cauto que era, y su instinto le decía que si se la jugaba con él acabaría con un nuevo agujero de bala. Sabía distinguir perfectamente cuando una amenaza era real y no una mera bravata; esto era algo que había aprendido bien, de forma dolorosa en bastantes ocasiones. Por el momento no veía más alternativas que hacer lo que le decían, pero no por ello iba a hacerlo sencillo.

Me duele mucho el hombro en esa posición…

Ni me importa, ni me lo creo.

Por ahí no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

Así que soy tu prisionero, ¿verdad? Y pensar que lo había dudado por el hecho de que no me habías quitado la máscara…

¿Has terminado? Porque se te ha acabado el tiempo.

Shredder estaba esperando que el pistolero se acercara para inmovilizarle, ya que había casi dos metros de distancia entre ellos y, en sus condiciones, era como si hubiese doscientos; tendría alguna probabilidad de desarmarle si se acercaba más, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el chico no iba a cometer ese gran error.

El brazo; no lo digo más veces…- advirtió con tono firme.

En cuanto el ninja hubo apoyado el brazo en el suelo, Two Guns le puso el pie sobre la muñeca, sin dejar de apuntarle.

¡Ten cuidado!- protestó- Podrías partírmela…

Relaja el brazo y no apretaré tanto.

No se a que viene este cambio de actitud; anoche…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shredder estaba inmovilizado otra vez. O bien el pistolero era rapidísimo o bien él estaba peor de lo que había pensado.

Anoche delirabas; lo que sea que recuerdes no es cierto.

Je, je, ni que te hubiera dicho que anoche te…

El cañon de la Mágnum se apoyó en su sien

No creo que quieras terminar esa frase

Hai

Tan rápido como le había apuntado, Two Guns volvió a enfundar la pistola y cerró la tapa de la caja metálica. Manipuló de nuevo la botella de suero y se marchó dando un portazo. El ninja se quedó mirando la puerta durante un rato, hasta que empezó a entrarle sueño de nuevo.

"Fantástico. Esta claro que este tipo no quiere dejarme pensar…Me va a resultar muy difícil escapar de aquí. Si supiera al menos donde ha puesto mis cosas…- echó una mirada al sótano con bastante esfuerzo, ya que se le cerraban los ojos- Como se ha puesto por una broma… es posible que haya tocado un punto delicado… quizá me sea útil, ya sé como hacerle perder los nervios.

\- Two Guns, ¿estas bien?

El pistolero bajó las Mágnum y se quitó los protectores auditivos cuando leyó estas palabras en los labios de su compañera Shotgun, que se acercaba a él por el pasillo de la galería de tiro. Se volvió hacia la joven rubia con expresión insondable.

¿A que viene esa pregunta?

A que creo que algo te preocupa. Lo veo en tu manera de disparar. Normalmente siempre disparas igual- comentó, señalando los restos humeantes de lo que había sido un blanco móvil al final de la galería- Dos o tres disparos en la cabeza y en el pecho. Pero hoy estas reventando los blancos; tus pistolas más parecen ametralladoras que armas cortas…

Tonterías; me canso de hacer siempre lo mismo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza. Si él no queria hablar, de nada servía insistirle.

El jefe quiere verte otra vez. Creo que tienes que ir a los suburbios. Yo tengo que marcharme ya; parece que alguien ha estado robando material del servicio médico, y quieren que yo averigüe algo al respecto.

Bien, ya nos veremos entonces- repuso Two Guns, y volvió a ponerse los protectores.

La misión en los suburbios le llevó más tiempo del que había calculado, y cuando volvió al edificio Shinra ya eran casi las dos de la mañana. Registró su entrada y se dirigió a las cocinas.

Aunque llevaba todo el día sin probar bocado, no tenía ningún hambre. No obstante, sabía que debía comer para recuperar fuerzas. Y también necesitaba comida para el ninja que sin duda ya llevaría tiempo despierto y tampoco había comido nada desde el amanecer gris de Midgar. Había calculado que tardaría menos, pues no contaba con aquella misión extra, y el hecho de no haber podido vigilarle durante tantas horas no le gustaba nada.

Cuando llegó al sótano, antes de abrir la puerta, supo de inmediato que algo iba mal. Nada había cambiado, pero ese especie de sexto sentido desarrollado en los suburbios le estaba advirtiendo que tuviera cuidado. Desenfundó un arma, apoyó la espalda en la pared a un lado de la puerta y abrió despacio.

No sucedió nada. Two Guns debía entrar si quería averiguar que era lo que le estaba inquietando. Sacó la otra pistola y con sigilo entró en el sótano. La caja parecía seguir cerrada, pero el brazo del guerrero había desaparecido. En su lugar aparecía la botella de suero hecha añicos y las vías tiradas por el suelo, así como un rastro de sangre que se dirigía hacia el interior de la caja de contención. Tomando toda clase de precauciones, el pistolero se acercó un poco más a la caja. Tanto la rejilla como el hueco ensangrentado estaban bloqueados por la colchoneta que Two Guns había puesto en el fondo de la caja, de modo que no podía ver si el guerrero estaba dentro aún o si aquello era una trampa.

El candado parecía seguir intacto, pero tenía que aproximarse más para cerciorarse, y aquella zona estaba bastante oscura, pues las lámparas de aquella parte del abandonado sótano hacía mucho tiempo que se habían fundido. Recordó las cuchillas que le había quitado nada más traerle, así como los shuriken (algunos de ellos explosivos) que llevaba en el cinturón y la katana que tenía escondida detrás de la capa. Si había cogido eso, su peligrosidad aumentaba.

Por ello, retrocedió unos pasos y con sumo cuidado, abrió una de las cajas apiladas desordenadamente cerca de la puerta.

Todo seguía allí. Un zumbido insistente salía del extraño aparato de comunicación que le había confiscado, pero un leve movimiento en la colchoneta hizo girar la cabeza a Two Guns. Al parecer, el guerrero seguía dentro de la caja.

Lógicamente, no había podido abrir el candado. Two Guns hizo amago de enfundar las pistolas, pero finalmente, por una intuición, solo guardó una.  
\- Me molesta bastante tu actitud- repuso con un tono muy poco amable, acercándose con precaución- No tienes ninguna posibilidad de escapar de aquí, y si bastantes de terminar con otra bala metida en el cuerpo. Te irá mejor si colaboras.

Cuando acercó la mano al candado, de nuevo tuvo la sensación de peligro que había tenido antes, junto a la puerta del sótano. Su vista captó entonces las diminutas gotas de sangre que había junto al candado, por la parte de fuera.

"¿Por la parte de fuera?... ¡un momento!"- el movimiento de Two Guns, veloz como el de una serpiente, colocó su arma en una fracción de segundo justo entre los ojos del ninja, que había aparecido como una sombra por detrás de la caja. El pistolero apenas había vislumbrado la mano con la aguja hipodérmica cuya punta ahora se apoyaba sobre su carótida.

Puede que yo me empiece a desangrar si me clavas eso… pero tú estarás muerto antes de tocar el suelo…

No quiero matarte- susurró Shredder- No, solo quiero salir de aquí…ahora he visto donde están mis armas. Me habría llevado una eternidad buscarlas en todas esas cajas…

No vas a ir a ningún lado- gruñó Two Guns- No puedes ganar. Suelta la aguja y retrocede hasta la pared. No me obligues a dispararte.

Quizá yo pudiera esquivar el disparo…- la mano de la aguja tembló ligeramente, y el ninja frunció el entrecejo- o tal vez quitarte el arma antes de que aprietes el gatillo.

O tal vez puedas volver a desmayarte- los ojos grises del joven pistolero habían captado el temblor de las piernas de su oponente. Nadie puede recuperarse en dos días de tan fuerte pérdida de sangre, pero aquel tipo o no lo sabía o estaba desesperado, o había sobreestimado su capacidad física.

No creo… no creo que…

Two Guns golpeó la mano con la que le amenazaba para hacerle soltar la aguja, para acto seguido sujetarle la cabeza antes de que se la golpeara contra la caja metálica al caer inconsciente.

Una desagradable sensación recorrió al ninja cuando sintió como un chorro de agua le caía en la cara. Sacudió la cabeza y resopló:

¿Qué… que diablos estás haciendo?

Despertarte- respondió el pistolero con contundencia- Tengo que hablar contigo.

¿Ahora quieres hablar? ¿Primero me apuntas con ese trasto y ahora quieres hablar?

La culpa de eso es tuya. Has intentado huir porque me he confiado demasiado, pero no te preocupes que no volverá a ocurrir.

¿Qué te has confiado?- el ninja forcejeó con las correas con las que el pistolero le había sujetado de nuevo, pero esta vez ninguno de sus brazos estaba libre, ya que había optado por dejarle acostado boca arriba (pese a que así estaba apoyado sobre la espalda herida), con los brazos extendidos y fuera de la caja por los mismos huecos que había utilizado para abrir el candado utilizando una de las agujas- ¿A eso le llamas tú confiar en alguien?

Yo soy quien pregunta. Ahora vas a contarme quien eres y sobre todo, que haces aquí en Midgar. Si mientes, lo sabré.

Ah, ahora viene el interrogatorio. Ya sabía yo esto- trató de doblar las piernas, pero también las tenia sujetas. Al forcejear se dio cuenta de que le dolía la cadera izquierda como si se hubiera golpeado al caer… o quiza había sido _después_ de caer- Si te cuento la verdad, muchacho, no creerías ni una palabra; así que ¿Cómo vas a saber si miento?

Prueba.

Bien. Pues he venido para estudiar esa extraña fuente de energía que tenéis aquí, eso que llamáis Mako.

¿Por qué?

Porque mi…socio está interesado en ella.

¿Para que?

Ni idea. Yo soy el guerrero, él el científico.

Two Guns, que estaba sentado en una vieja silla, se levantó y fue hacia él. Se asomó por el borde metálico de la caja de contención y le miró directamente a los ojos rasgados.

Seguro que tienes una pequeña idea.

Mira chico; yo lucho, nada más. Ni sé de donde sale esa energía, ni sé para que la quiere Krang exactamente. Me limito a hacer mi trabajo y a que me paguen por ello. Si estás tan seguro de que soy un ninja, deberías saber que un ninja es un mercenario, alguien que vende sus habilidades al mejor postor. Y él paga bien. Me da la impresión de que sabes bien de que estoy hablando…

Bien. Aceptemos por un momento que lo que me dices es cierto- Shredder le miró sorprendido durante un momento, aunque cambió su expresión rápidamente- Háblame de tu socio.

Nunca le he visto- respondió rápidamente

Two Guns se dio la vuelta y trajo el comunicador.

Esto tiene una pantalla.

Bueno…- el ninja carraspeó- nunca le he visto en persona. Cuando hablamos, lleva la cara cubierta con… eh, una especie de máscara. Y la voz tampoco parece humana, debe estar distorsionada.

Ya vale de tonterías. Dime la verdad, o conocerás mi lado menos amable.

¿Me estás amenazando? Vamos de mal en peor…

¿Un ninja no habla aunque le torturen?- Two Guns sonrió de lado.

Un ninja canta como un ruiseñor si le _pagan_. Si no, te puedes ir al infierno.

Creo que mientes de nuevo.

Shredder se revolvió de nuevo, tratando de colocarse en mejor postura, pero Two Guns no iba a cometer dos veces el mismo error. De hecho, era muy raro que Two Guns cometiese algún error. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero si el pistolero quería, podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Mira, chico, te he contado lo más aproximado a la verdad que te puedes creer. De verdad, no tengo nada que ocultar. Solo quiero terminar mi trabajo (trabajo que ya me ha costado una herida bastante seria) y largarme de aquí para que me paguen.

Yo también estoy haciendo mi trabajo. ¿Para quién trabaja ese tal Krang?

¿Krang? Ese no trabaja para nadie… Te puedo decir que, desde que le conozco, no le he visto nunca, eh… como lo diríamos… ponerse "manos a la obra", je, je.

Un zumbido interrumpió la conversación. El comunicador volvía a sonar.

¿Es él?

No se. Pone "número oculto"- replicó con sorna el guerrero

¿Cómo se activa esto? Quiero que hables con tu socio.

Podría ser una buena idea. A fin de cuentas, Krang era un cerebro gigante. Aunque tuviera que aparentar que todo estaba bajo control, pues seguramente tras el comunicador estaría la Mágnum de Two Guns apuntándole, tal vez captara alguna pequeña seña o si utilizaba alguna palabra que no utilizara habitualmente… aunque claro, la verdad es que nunca se habían entendido precisamente bien. Tal vez era porque se trataba de un extraterrestre…o por que se caían francamente mal. O tal vez puede que no le diera la gana ayudarle; no sería la primera vez que le pedía ayuda para salir de un aprieto y el alienígena le había contestado que lo resolviera solo.

Antes de que llegara a ninguna conclusión, Two Guns encontró el control que activaba el comunicador.

¿Shredder? – la fea cara de Krang apareció en la pantalla. Por un momento, al ninja le pareció ver una mueca de preocupación en lo que podría llamarse el rostro del alienígena, aunque solo duró un momento antes de ser sustituida por una de desprecio- ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? ¿Crees que puedes desaparecer así como así cuando te venga en gana y sin informarme de nada? ¿Es que crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que llamarte a todas horas?

Basta ya, Krang- al manipular los botones, el pistolero había subido el volumen del aparato, y la voz chillona e histérica del cerebro resonaba en el pequeño sótano- Deja de gritar. No tengo porqué escuchar tus lloriqueos, así que o te calmas y me hablas como las _personas_ \- acentuó deliberadamente la palabra "personas"- o cortaré la conexión.

La mirada del pistolero de "ni se te ocurra", y su dedo amartillando el arma resultaron muy elocuentes.

¿Me estás amenazando, humano inútil? – Shredder miró fugazmente al techo. Estaba claro que las sutilidades no valían con aquel alienígena. Tras su Mágnum, Two Guns se sorprendió, aunque no dio muestras de ello- Dos días desaparecido en una dimensión que, por lo que sé hasta ahora, posee la energía más potente que jamás se ha puesto al servicio de tecnología alguna y tú ahora me vienes con remilgos y…

¿Ha dicho humano inútil? – pensaba Two Guns- ¿ _Humano_?

Krang, el trabajo no está saliendo del todo bien- el ninja echó una rápida ojeada al pistolero- he tenido algunas dificultades…

La mirada de acero del pistolero le decía claramente que se la estaba jugando, pero la reacción del alienígena les cogió por sorpresa a los dos.

¿DIFICULTADES? ME TIENES HARTO, ¡HARTO!; JAMAS EN MI LARGA VIDA ME HABÍA ENCONTRADO CON UN SER TAN TORPE COMO TU- la escandalosa voz del cerebro, mucho más aguda que la de cualquier humano, les taladró los oídos- SI TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA, TE LAS APAÑAS TU SOLO, SHREDDER. A mi no vuelvas a pedirme ayuda; regresa por tus propios medios ¡O NO REGRESES MÁS!

Y cortó la conexión.

No puedo creerme…- empezó a decir el ninja

Muy bien, ahora vas a contarme de una vez la verdad.

El guerrero japonés levantó la mirada del comunicador y se encontró con dos pedazos de hielo gris que le clavaban la mirada. El joven pistolero ya había descubierto, gracias a la torpeza de aquel estúpido cerebro, que le había mentido y ocultado información. Desde el principio había tenido la impresión de que aquel hombre, pese a ser bastante joven, estaba mas que acostumbrado a hacer el tipo de trabajos sucios que se le encomiendan a los sicarios y que, si no le dejaba otra salida, le arrancaría a golpes la información que le estaba escondiendo. Sin embargo, el ninja estaba demasiado furioso para sentirse intimidado. Aquella maldita viscera parlante le había enviado a un mundo desconocido, solo y sin apenas información, donde había sido herido y capturado por conseguir lo que él le había pedido, y ahora que se veía en apuros se negaba a ayudarle.

El pistolero observó como los ojos rasgados relampagueaban de ira.

No estoy de humor. Te he contado lo más aproximado a la verdad que puedo contarte, así que no preguntes más.

Eso no me sirve

Pues mira, chaval, mala suerte

Si, mala suerte- respondió Two Guns tras un suspiro, y le asestó un revés en la mandíbula.

Shredder gruñó al encajar el golpe y, acto seguido lanzó una sarta de reniegos en japonés. Aunque estaba débil, el pistolero de Shinra sabía que un luchador como aquel ninja podía encajar muchos golpes antes de decidirse a hablar, si es que se decidia. El recuerdo de la noche anterior invadió su mente sin permiso, y de nuevo vio al guerrero temblando por la fiebre bajo su cuidado, y oyó sus palabras otra vez "Estoy tranquilo porque sé que hay un ángel de la muerte cuidando de mí"

Two Guns cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando notó que le empezaban a escocer y le dio otro golpe.

Sueltame- siseó Shredder entre los dientes apretados- y lucha contra mí como un hombre. Quiero un combate justo.

Habla de una vez – "Onegai" le había dicho. Un excepcional guerrero le había pedido ayuda, había puesto su vida en sus manos, y por culpa de su trabajo lo único que podía darle eran golpes- El mundo no es justo.

¿Qué quieres que te diga?- estalló- ¿Qué trabajo para un maldito alienígena desagradecido al que le importa un pimiento si vivo o muero? ¿Qué todo el mundo me juzga automáticamente como un peligro, como una máquina de matar sin sentimientos y a la que no se le puede dar la espalda porque te matará a la menor oportunidad?- los ojos de Two Guns brillaron. El mismo había tenido esa impresión tantas veces…- ¿Qué para una vez en toda mi maldita vida que confio en alguien…

Durante su arranque de ira, Shredder se había incorporado todo lo que le permitían las correas, y ahora tenía la cara muy cerca del joven pistolero. Al escuchar su última frase, Two Guns sonrió tristemente. Y entonces su rostro le pareció tan hermoso y melancólico, con sus rasgos tan jóvenes y su mirada tan vieja, su alma guerrera tan derrotada por la vida pero siempre presentando batalla que, como le había ocurrido en incontables ocasiones desde que era un maestro en artes marciales, su cuerpo tomó el control de la situación sin consultar a la mente, e hizo lo que sintió que debía hacerse.

Sus labios se encontraron y por un momento Two Guns supo de interminables entrenamientos físicos bajo el sol naciente y Shredder conoció los suburbios de Midgar y el olor a pólvora de la vida de un pistolero. Sus almas se vieron reflejadas la una en la otra y supieron que, de algún modo, eran iguales. Dos espíritus esculpidos en piedra para la guerra a golpes de arma, daba igual si se la llamaba katana o revólver, dos cuerpos largamente entrenados para buscar automáticamente los puntos vitales del rival y golpearlos sin dudar, dos destinos que llevaban por la misma corta senda de fuego y muerte en batalla. Gris contra pardo. Acero y roca. Lobo y tigre. Y el mundo en su contra.

Ninguno de los dos había estado nunca con otro hombre. Ninguno había sentido nada parecido nunca por ninguna mujer, a pesar de que hasta ese momento pensaban que esa era la única forma de compartirse con otra persona; la manera correcta y aceptable de hacer aquello era tomar a una chica y con amabilidad o con brusquedad yacer con ella, y después de pasar el momento puramente físico de disfrute que duraba sólo unos segundos, soportar aquella insondable sensación de vacío que acompaña siempre al guerrero tras una conquista. A ninguno se le había pasado nunca por la cabeza que pudieran gozar con un hombre como con una mujer; eso para ambos era indecoroso y deshonroso… pero es que aquello no tenía nada que ver con el sexo; no al menos como lo habían conocido hasta ese momento. Se trataba de un grito de desesperación, y a la vez de un dúo de violín, con ambos instrumentos sonando simultáneamente con la misma nota.

Sus cuerpos buscaban la proximidad del uno contra el otro, el contacto de su piel, el calor de su vientre; las manos de Two Guns buscaron a tientas las ataduras de Shredder mientras sus lenguas libraban una fiera batalla, ora en la boca de uno, ora en el campo de batalla del otro. Le soltó una mano, pero colocó la rodilla sobre su antebrazo. Como en toda guerra, el que caía prisionero tenía que someterse a los deseos del ganador. Y el ninja era su prisionero. Two Guns abandonó los labios que seguían suplicando besos para bajar por el poderoso cuello en dirección al puesto fuerte del enemigo. Pero Shredder no iba a permitir que le derrotaran sin presentar batalla, y con un rápido movimiento atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja del pistolero con los dientes. El joven moreno escuchó la respiración acelerada en su oído y notó un leve dolor al apretar el guerrero con los dientes.

Desatame- susurró entre jadeos- no creas que puedes hacer conmigo lo que te dé la gana…

Ríndete y entonces hablaremos…

Nunca

El pistolero sonrió. Aquello iba a ser una batalla sin cuartel. Los dedos de Two Guns, expertos en el manejo de armas, repasaron cada una de las líneas que marcaban los poderosos músculos de Shredder. Como si de las piezas de un buen revolver se tratara, cada uno estaba perfectamente sincronizado con los demás, tensos, listos para cumplir su función. Los potentes pectorales se contrajeron al notar el roce de la mano, que bajó lentamente por el costado, para admirar el exquisito juego de costillas y abdominales que componían el vientre. Cada uno de ellos respondía al contacto con sus manos como un resorte bien engrasado, mientras escuchaba la respiración del ninja, que se aceleraba como el motor de un vehículo a medida que sus dedos descendían.

Sueltame- repitió el guerrero.

El pistolero se inclinó de nuevo para obligarle a guardar silencio, cubriéndole la boca con la suya propia. Mientras tanto, sus ágiles manos se colaron en el pantalón del guerrero. Two Guns vio como los ojos rasgados se cerraban y notó la respiración del ninja al tomar aire profundamente. Su compañero tenía el sable listo para el combate, y de repente arremetió contra él.

El pistolero se había colocado de forma que tenía una rodilla sobre el antebrazo que le había liberado de la correa, y la otra descansaba en el suelo, junto al costado contrario de Shredder; de modo que sus piernas formaban un arco sobre el vientre del ninja mientras que su cabeza se cernía sobre su prisionero. Por ello, su rápida embestida juntó vientre con vientre, y donde el pistolero creía tener el control más absoluto, descubrió que el guerrero japonés todavía podía combatir con fuerza. Se encontraron moviéndose al unísono, uno contra el otro, sin soltar la presa que habían hecho labios y lenguas. El sudor se mezcló y resbaló, trazando un camino desde la piel blanca a la morena.

Two Guns se arrancó la chaqueta con una mano, y después la camisa para tener mayor libertad de movimientos, pero con la otra seguía teniendo prisionero al guerrero, que hacía gala de toda su potencia muscular con sus poderosas arremetidas. Por un momento, al pistolero le pareció estar montando un toro de rodeo. El roce del cuerpo salvaje que tenía entre sus piernas le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza mucho más de lo que nunca había creído posible. Pese a estar sujeto y recuperándose de una seria herida, incluso en ese momento, el ninja trataba de luchar y vencer; de dominar la situación.

No podía usar las manos, pero eso no parecía ser un impedimento para hacer sentir al pistolero justo lo que se había propuesto, pues le estaba excitando a base de frotarse contra él, marcando su propio ritmo. A Two Guns le estaban empezando a apretar mucho los pantalones, pero en la posición que se hallaba, no le valdría solo con abrirlos. Con un ágil movimiento, se puso en pie y se despojó de la ropa que le quedaba.

El guerrero ninja sonrió, admirándole desde los pies a la cabeza.

Magnifico- dijo con tono de suficiencia- Ya he logrado que te quites la ropa. Ahora daremos el siguiente paso. Siéntate sobre mí.

¿Acaso crees que un prisionero puede dar órdenes a su captor?

¿Acaso no es eso lo que el captor desea?- replicó con sorna.

Por un momento, la ira asomó a los ojos grises de Two Guns. Shredder se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, pues no era enfurecerle precisamente lo que quería. Anteriormente ya se había dado cuenta de que el tema era delicado, pero sus reflejos le habían hecho utilizar dicha información como un arma, pues era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Ahora tendría que disculparse, pero sin que se notara demasiado…

Ven, vuelve… por favor.

El pistolero estaba disgustado. Y eso le hacía resultar aún más espléndido. Su torso se ladeó para ubicar el lugar donde había tirado su ropa, y el maestro ninja pudo atisbar su bien esculpida espalda… diablos, como deseaba poder morder ese blanco hombro…

No.

Por favor…

Tú estas débil aún; y además, yo no voy a tolerar algo así.

Sus labios brillaban húmedos bajo las luces gastadas del sótano. Su piel también. Le deseaba con todo su cuerpo ahora que había podido echar un vistazo al ardiente fuego que había en el interior de ese bloque de hielo gris conocido como Two Guns. Necesitaba de alguna manera convertirse en uno físicamente con él, ahora que había visto que espiritualmente eran el mismo ser. El joven pistolero tenía que ser suyo, de una manera o de otra.

Two Guns se volvió para alejarse, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada fría, con un atisbo de decepción y de pesar.

Un ninja debe adaptarse a la situación, y no perder nunca de vista su objetivo.

Shinigami… Onegai

Al escuchar estas palabras, y el tono con el que habían sido pronunciadas, el pistolero se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, para ver como el ninja le miraba con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y anhelo, algo que muy pocas personas habían podido contemplar en esos ojos rasgados, mientras levantaba la pierna que tenía libre.

Two Guns, sorprendido, se volvió a acercar. El ninja había renunciado a la lucha, reconociéndole de algún modo que solo ellos entendían que le había derrotado y le abría las puertas para que le conquistase.

\- Pero… ¿estas seguro de que…?

\- Onegai

El pistolero se arrodilló entre las piernas del guerrero, que levantó aún más la que tenía en alto y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos.

Un beso con el sabor y el ardor de la pólvora le hizo abrirlos.

Y entonces todo el suelo comenzó a temblar, mientras las viejas lámparas se balanceaban enloquecidas de un lado a otro, proyectando luces y sombras en todas las direcciones. Two Guns se levantó rápidamente y recogió sus armas, y un módulo de transporte atravesó el suelo para aparecer justo delante de ellos. La puerta lateral que tenía el extraño vehículo se abrió y un ser horroroso descendió de él. El pistolero reconoció al alienígena del comunicador de Shredder, el tal Krang, en la barriga transparente del gigantesco cuerpo humanoide que había salido del vehículo perforante.

Todo aquel ser brillaba con una siniestra luz azulada, y tras él salieron una docena de extraños soldados armados con fusiles de tecnología extraterrestre.

¿Qué estas haciendo con mi humano?- preguntó el ser con su voz chillona

Era una pregunta difícil de responder.

Da igual, veo que está bien. Soldados, coged a Shredder y meterle en el vehículo. Matad al otro humano y….

¡No!- resonó la voz profunda del ninja por encima del tono histérico del cerebro. Las pistolas de Two Guns apuntaban una a la cabeza del cuerpo androide y la otra directamente entre los ojos del alienígena- No Krang, me ha salvado la vida, y además de eso, si intentas atacarle…

¿Crees que sus primitivas armas pueden atravesar mi escudo protector? No me subestimes tanto, Shredder… pero te disculpo, porque esta claro que estas aturdido por la tortura…

¿Tortura? Pero si…

Es evidente. Estás tumbado en el suelo, con un brazo sujeto y casi desnudo. Y encima proteges a tu verdugo. Estupendo, además de herido, tienes el síndrome de Estocolmo…

Dos soldados se habían acercado mecánicamente al ninja, pero antes de que pudieran tocarle, habían caído fulminados por sendos disparos del pistolero.

Nadie va a ningún lado.

Que humano más molesto- Krang rozó un mando con uno de sus carnosos tentáculos y Two Guns notó como su cuerpo se paralizaba- Te voy a perdonar porque hoy tengo el día generoso.

"Ya, o porque has visto como dispara el niño…"- pensó Shredder, que había decidido que sería mejor para los dos no sacar al cerebro de su error.

Suficiente. Vamonos de una vez que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Dos soldados más agarraron al ninja y lo llevaron en volandas dentro del vehículo. Two Guns, con los dientes apretados, no pudo evitarlo al estar paralizado por algún tipo de tecnología extraterrestre, y solo pudo contemplar como una parte de él, nacida en Japón, desaparecía para no volver nunca.

El tremendo estruendo del módulo al volver a las entrañas de la tierra ahogó el grito de frustración de Two Guns.

Veinte pisos más arriba

Rude, ¿has oído algo?- la cabeza del Turko pelirrojo apareció asomando de la litera de arriba.

….

¿….? Pues a mí me ha sonado algo así como "brrrrumm!"

A la mañana siguiente, los blancos del pistolero no tenían más que cuatro agujeros; dos en la cabeza y dos en el corazón. Two Guns se permitió una leve sonrisa. Después de todo, los secretos de la compañía estaban a salvo. Y también el ninja.

\- Aughh! Esto arde, Krang.

En el Tecnódromo, el cerebro alienígena estaba sometiendo la herida de bala del guerrero a un haz de luz que aceleraba la cicatrización de los tejidos. La lesión empezó a cerrarse casi al instante.

Estate quieto, Shredder, y deja de quejarte. Con un poco de suerte, apenas te quedará cicatriz.

"No, en la espalda seguro que no…"-pensó melancólico el guerrero. Pero al ver la mirada socarrona de Krang, enseguida cambió su expresión. Como el otro abría la boca para hablar, decidió preguntar él primero para evitar preguntas embarazosas- Y ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión y venir a buscarme, si puedo saberlo? ¿Te molestaba la conciencia, si es que tienes de eso?

¿Cambiar de opinión? ¡Pero si estuve buscándote desde el principio! Pero hasta que no descolgaste el comunicador, no pude fijar tu posición.

Shredder se removió molesto por la luz curativa, hasta encararse con el otro.

Me dijiste que me las apañara solo.

¿Y tú te crees todo lo que te dicen? Eso era para despistar al que te había capturado, que por cierto…

Ya, y yo tengo que ser adivino- sentenció el ninja levantándose para irse, pues no quería hablar del tema, y mucho menos con Krang. Pero el sólido brazo del cuerpo droide del cerebro se lo impidió.

Te hice una seña; lo que me da la impresión es de que llegué demasiado pronto- el ninja le miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, hasta que el otro aclaró- tal vez una sesión de tortura hubiera mejorado tus modales. Y por última vez ¡no te muevas!

Shredder suspiró aliviado. Ni él mismo se explicaba lo que había pasado con Two Guns, o que era lo que deseaba que pasara; eso era algo que quedaría entre los dos, un secreto que guardarían para siempre.

\- No te preocupes, Krang, si la sesión de tortura me la estas dando tú ahora…


End file.
